


Red Moon

by Moonchild_1406



Series: The tales of the monarchs [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, M/M, Mpreg, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchild_1406/pseuds/Moonchild_1406
Summary: The six Monarchs and their servants were exiled for Helios grew jealous that the people who once worshipped him has now admired and worship the monarchs. making them creatures of the night and fighting for a child born in the eclipse to be used for a ceremony to bring eternal night.But such as all other stories, this story too had suffered the changes of time. Pieces left behind that hide the true story of the tale.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: The tales of the monarchs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Red Moon

Helios looked down onto the slumbering town, eyes focusing on a particular mansion away in a secluded forest that held two of the six monarchs that were now worshipped by the people. Jealousy bubbled in his stomach as before they had arrived, he was the one the people worshipped. Now, however, they turned their backs towards him and instead admired the mortal humans that walked amongst them. 

As he continued watching, he saw one of the monarchs walking out into the crisp dawn air. He was the smallest of the monarch but he was the most skilled as well, Hwanwoong was what they called him. He dances with the sword as though it was an art form rather than the bloodied nature behind it. Though now he has left the sword within the chest that held all his battle garments, it was due to the reason that he no longer fit to wield a sword in his current situation. This was the true reason behind his dislike towards them, that his love could never be.

The monarch had a shawl draped over his shoulders as he supported his protruding bump, having already passed 7 full moons with the child. It was a child he shared with another of the monarchs, the one with feline eyes. 

Helios looks at the man as he breathed in the morning air, radiating as beautifully as the morning dew around him. His beauty was not matched with the youngest monarch, but to Helios, he shined brighter than the sun. Helios could not take his eyes off of him ever since, but now he felt rage when he sees him knowing that the monarch was not his for the taking. It sent him into jealousy that even Phanthous himself would shy away from. He chose not to sit idly and continue watching them take all that he has worked hard on and in the depth of his heart, punish the monarch who has stolen his heart. He just needed to know the way in which they should suffer. 

Soon he heard a farmer walking down the street, ready to start his day while singing a song of beings unholy which seeks the blood of the humans. 

“Beware of the vamps,  
They’ll suck you dry,  
Creatures who strayed from grace.  
Don’t let them in,  
Don’t let them see,  
The fear that is in your eyes.  
Oh the vamps, the vamps,  
A frightening sight,  
With claws and eyes so white,  
They don't care of  
Your child and wife,  
They only wish to quench their thirst.”

It was a strange song no doubt, but Helios was intrigued. This village had a fear of these creatures, one in which they call vamps that they, in turn, make a song about them. Perhaps, he has finally found a way to punish them. And what a way to do it, then letting their own people betray them. He saw the pastor walking out of his house and with a wave of his hand, he sent a vision of total chaos and despair by the monarch if they choose not to sacrifice them to him. Seeing his now fear-stricken face and tripping on his robe trying to get each house, Helios let out a small smile of content. 

Looking back at the small male that stood in his garden, he was still there, hands brought together in silent prayer with his eyes closed. Helios wish he could hear what the man wanted. He would have showered him with riches and any his heart desired if he were to be his. If he were to rid of the other monarchs, perhaps he will have a chance and meet Hwanwoong, not as a god but as a human male. That thought soon died when he sees the monarch with feline eyes walk out and embraced Hwanwoong from behind. The other smiling and giggling with so much love as they took in the morning air, both hands on the child that resides within Hwanwoong. Helios knew, even if the one who owns Hwanwoong’s heart were to be a creature of the night, Hwanwoong would love him regardless. He will never be Helios’. 

‘Then so be it,’ Helios thought. ‘If he loves the monarch so much, let them suffer in the darkness forever, the world will be cloaked in darkness and quench their thirst on those they have sworn to protect. Let their child as well suffer the same fate as them’ Helios walked away, satisfied with the curse he will put upon them. 

Unbeknownst to him, Eleos watched as he curses upon them. She pitied those who were the brunt of the god of the sun’s wrath but most of all, she pitied the child who had done no wrong. She knew not how she could change the god of sun’s curse, they were two different gods but she knew what she is able to do. ‘Clotho will be able to help me.” She thought of the spinner and how she can thread the life of the child not to be apart of the creatures of the night. Quickly she made haste to the old woman, hoping that there is still time.  
____________________

Hwanwoong and Ravn stayed in the garden, humming a soft song about fated mates bound the string of fate. It was calm throughout their household. The servants most probably still preparing to get ready and the marquis running around to find them to settle the trade with the nearby state. For a bit longer, they wish to stay with each other a bit longer in the blissful morning. 

Their peace, however, ended when one of the servants slammed the garden door open which in turn frightened the monarchs. 

“Your graces! The people are rioting outside the door!” He exclaimed in a panicked manner. This caught both of them off guard but nothing could prepare them for the village bursting into their home and taking the servant away. Leading them was the pastor. The once warm smiling pastor now had a sour face on him, as though he had to do what is to be done no matter how reluctant it is. 

“Father Kwok. what brings you here early in the morning?” Ravn tried to be diplomatic, he knew the pastor and this was not without reason. He kept Hwanwoong behind him, however, afraid of what the people may do if they got ahold of him. 

“I apologize deeply for this, your grace. But know, that it must be done.” With that, the people charged to the two, separating both the monarchs. Ravn struggled against the restraints when he saw how he handled Hwanwoong so roughly. Hwanwoong was frightened as well, he was vulnerable and even if he had a weapon, how much can a pregnant man do when three towering men held onto him. He had no choice but to co-operate, fearing that struggling can cause the child uneasiness but they’re hold was rough.

“Gentle with him! He is with child!” The pastor exclaimed seeing the pained look on Hwanwoong’s face. He still wishes to treat the monarchs as well as possible. Hwanwoong gave a look of thanks accompanied with a small smile that made the pastor turned away, knowing what they were about to do to the monarch who has been nothing but kind. The crowd and monarchs walked out of the house and towards the square, the servants also being forced to follow. 

When they made it to the town’s square, they saw the other four monarchs chained with metal and blindfolded. A sense of fear ran up Hwanwoong’s spine. Ravn grew angry, He struggles even more as the majority of the crowd were protesting the handling of the monarchs.

“What are you doing to them?!”

“They have been nothing but kind!” 

“Don’t hurt them!”

All these pleas were fallen into deaf ears as the pastor stood on the crate behind the monarchs, hand up into the sky as he looked into the rising sun. Hwanwoong and Ravn were to join their friends, chained and blindfolded. All of them trying to know what happened to each of them. 

“Oh, Helios! God of the sun! As you have envisioned me with the terrors that may befall upon us, I give you the monarchs and their servants as a sacrifice!” The protest sounded and those being sacrificed starting to feel fear. “Accept this offering! We beg of you and spare us the suffering to come!” As he finishes, each of the men who followed the pastor took out their sharpest knife. The crowds which consist mostly of women and elderlies screamed, begging them not to do it. Again, it was of no use. Each stood behind the monarchs, knife brandishing each of their throats and awaiting orders. “Your graces, please forgive us.” The pastor said and with that, blood gurgled at each of their throats. 

Their bodies slumped to the pavement as the choked. Xion was crying, to be so young and already die. Keonhee was the first to succumb, the body no longer twitching as the blood continued to flow out, staining the pavement. Hwanwoong was worried about his child. He knew that they won’t survive but nevertheless, he wondered if he would be able to meet them in heaven and be a proper family with Ravn by his side. Ravn, who’s blindfold slipped down, watched as the love of his life’s body slowly grow lifeless. He saw as Hwanwoong’s blindfold got loose, the dead eyes and he knew. His heart had died. His friends as well stopped twitching. They had already left and what broke his heart the most is that the people who he protected killed a child without mercy. Seeing all his purpose had left, he too stopped fighting and succumb, hearing the screams from the people who still fought for them.

The crowds and servants watched in shock. The Marquis, who was a close friend of the Monarchs let out an animalistic screamed, looking at each of the townspeople. 

“You all shall pay for what you did. We will return and kill each and every one of you! Let the goddess Selene bring eternal darkness! We pray to her for a child be born and for all of you once again to witness the death of the innocent such as how you killed Lord Hwanwoong’s child!” He continued to curse as the people cut the necks of the servants around him. Their screams did not drown the curses, instead, it brought it to the attention of the goddess herself, hearing the cried of her believers. Upset by this, she soon devises a plan of a child to be born of the eclipse, a child who will fulfil the marquis wish for a world of darkness. And with that, the marquis was the last to perish.  
__________________

Helios was satisfied as they dragged the bodies of the monarchs and servants into the forest near them. Arranging them to allow the wolves to feast on their bodies. As the people left to mourn, Helios came down to where the bodies were and snickered seeing the lifeless bodies. His plans were coming into motion. He first awakens the Marquis who’s form changed, his eyes a milky white and nails into claws. The marquis had a throat so dry as he looks at the god. 

“Your people have forsaken you haven’t they?” Helios began with a voice which seemed to be lace with pity, though it was merely a facade. “Look at the monarchs who you used to serve. Such kindhearted people and yet they killed them, even when one is with a child.” Helios kneeled down at Hwanwoong’s body, feeling a sense of sadness as he removed the blindfold. He sees the eyes that used to have so much spark and closes it out of respect. He turns back to the marquis who now had a look of sadness as he looks upon the bodies of the monarchs. 

“Go.” Helios urge, face now turned cold. “My sister promises a child of the night, but now go and regain your energy, drink the blood of those who wronged you.” The marquis saw the other servants rise and together, they went to drink the blood of the people. 

Helios sees the animalistic servants go, hunting for people to consume from. He turns to the six bodies and smirked. With a snap of a finger, the six opened their eyes and sat up as he disappeared back to heave. Confused, the six held their neck to feel their wounds and clear the throat that was impossibly dry. Looking at each other, Ravn took hold of Hwanwoong and held onto him tight. He has seen his worst fears and he will not afford to see it again. 

“What has happened?” Seoho asked, trying his best to stand. None of them knew, but they were sure they had their throats sliced by their people, this thought broke their hearts quite a bit. 

Suddenly, a warm light formed in front of them, taking shape of a lady in a cloak. “I am Eleos. The goddess of mercy. I will explain everything.” She said, bestowing to them a temporary relief for their thirst. The monarchs thanked her and all got onto their feet, Hwanwoong left to sit on a nearby log. The goddess looked down, ashamed of what she wasn’t able to stop.

“My heart weeps for all of you. I apologise for not being able to stop Helios’ curse.” She wiped the tear that fell from her eyes. The monarchs’ heads were bowed low as a sign of mourning to the fact that they have indeed been killed by their own people.

“You must not lose hope.” She urged. “You are now changed.creatures of the nights, thirst for blood but powerful and immortal,” she said, trying to get them feeling better. Xion scoffed at how naive she was. “Yes, but our people fear us if we are to return. Or at least they were our people.” He said. 

“Yes but you are the only ones who can stop him.” She said, gaining the interest of the monarchs. “Helios has also turned your servants and marquis into these creatures as well, but they have no love to the people.” 

Keonhee laughed, “Our marquis loved the people, more than we do.” He said. 

“Not after what he saw.” She looked down, the horror she watched from above as to what a terrified group of people are capable of sent shiver through her. “You must stop him. He will slaughter the people and soon come after your child.” she pointed at Hwanwoong who’s face was stricken with pain. The Monarchs saw this and rushed to his side. 

“Clotho agreed to help me weave your child’s fate. He will be born soon, tomorrow as a matter of fact. But due to the Marquis praying to Selene, she will bring upon an eclipse tomorrow and any child birthed under it will be used in a ceremony by the marquis. I’m sorry but your child will be born under the eclipsed sky.” She walked closer to Hwanwoong who was moaning in pain. “I am sorry, Hwanwoong. You have prayed countless times to me and I can only do so much. I hope by letting your child live, it will bring you happiness for your endless life.” Hwanwoong gave her a smile and nodded before the pain returned. 

“As long as I am able to see my child, there is no better blessing that can be given to me.” He told her. The goddess smiled back and squeezed his hand as a sign of support. 

“Return to your former home. Birth the child there. I will do all I can for your safe and smooth delivery, I will even beg the Eileithyia to ensure it.” With that, she stood up and looked at the other five monarchs, all of them staring at her with worry in their eyes. “You will be protected. No one will come to your home for they wish not to disrespect your memory. The scrams they hear will merely be as though they hear the screams of the past.” She then walked away, body turning brighter. But as she was about to disappear, Ravn called onto her. 

“Thank you.” He said, the goddess nodded and continued her journey back, determined to meet Eileithyia to uphold her promise. 

Making haste, the monarchs rushed to the manor with Hwanwoong in Ravn’s arms. The smaller man panting even though no air made its way into his lungs, he found comfort in doing it. They all made they’re way into the manor through the garden, the place where the people invaded their home. Rushing through hallways, they made it to the chambers where Hwanwoong and Ravn once called it theirs and laid the pregnant man on it. Xion and Keonhee rushed to find as many blankets and cloths for the birth while Seoho made his way to their medicine room to gather the herbs needed. Geonhak went to retrieve water. 

In the silence of their rooms now, the couple held each others’ hands. They know not what is to come after, but they hope that they will be enough to protect the child. Ravn placed his head onto Hwanwoong’s and finally, he realized how cold the once warm skin felt. It somehow made everything more clear that they were indeed dead. The child that had their fate spun will soon come and he was afraid that they too would seek blood like how they will need to. 

“What troubles you, my love.” Hwanwoong wheeze through the pain. Even with such intense pain, he was able to care moe of Ravn, a side to him that Ravn has come to love.

“I worry about what will become to us. of our family.” He opened his worries, “The babe is still not yet birthed and already he is going to suffer so much because of us.” Hwanwoong rubbed the knuckle of the monarch with his thumb. He only knew to smile at the other’s worries. 

“I do too. But we must have faith that it will all be well.” Hwanwoong managed to say before he began to scream again. Ravn feeling his hand being squeezed to the point of breaking, the curse must have given them some sort of strength because he was unable to do this before. 

The rest of the monarchs came into the room and all had the items they searched for. Seoho, however, walked in with a jug of a metallic smelling component. The monarchs looked with hunger at the jug he carried but soon regained their senses and focused once again to the matter in hand. Ravn, however, didn’t let it go and instead as Seoho set the jug on the side table, he held onto Seoho’s collar. 

“Where did you get that..?” He began, eyes turning a deep yellow. Seoho, in turn, looked at him with a mirror of his eyes. “He needs it. I’ve studied the creatures we have become before Ravn and no water will quench his thirst, no food will fill his hunger. He needs it if he is to birth safely.” Reluctantly, Ravn let go of the monarch and poured the blood into a glass that was empty, curtesy of Geonhak. He filled it quarter way before putting it to Hwanwoong’s lips. 

“Drink, it will be a long process.” Though the smaller refused in the beginning, the pull of the blood beckoned him and he drank it, sipping before chugging it down. The taste was sweet, unlike it had before. 

“We will not take the blood of the innocent,” Ravn warned the rest. “Regardless of how thirsty and how in need we are, we will only drink the blood of those who have done wrong.” Ravn glared at each one, earning a nod before they proceeded to get to work with much difficulty due to the presence of the blood in the room. He knew what has become of them were because of those in the village, but he knew that there was still good. He heard them cry and scream in protest when he was about to die and he still hopes they exist.

After many hours, the moon blocked the sun and with one last scream, a baby boy was born. A boy birthed under the eclipse sky. A child to be sacrificed in a ceremony for eternal darkness laid on Hwanwoong’s bare chest, being stroked and kissed by his parents while being watched over by the other monarchs. He cried from being pried out to the world, he cried for warmth that his mother no longer emitted and he cried to once again go back to the safety he was in. Hwanwoong cried as well, for this child to be brought into a world which he will be hunted like an animal in the wild. He vowed, the child’s father vowed and the monarchs vowed, to protect this child and to protect the people. 

This was the story of the cursed monarchs.


End file.
